


Collared King

by adanedhel



Series: The Bitch and the Beast [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, celegorm typical roughness, finrod typical vanity, i guess mild pet play?, these blondes dont play nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel
Summary: Finrod receives a visit, a gift, and a lot more from his dear cousin.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: The Bitch and the Beast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Collared King

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry that im havent updated my longer fic but im very creatively tired recently and also, can only think about these two fools. hopefully this tickles someone's fancy other than myself, but i admit this was completely self indulgent and kind of silly.

Finrod's ivory comb sifted through the golden waves of his hair as he sat at his vanity, preparing himself for bed. A low fire crackled in his hearth and the Nauglamir, still around his neck, glinted in its light. Finrod hummed dreamily as he carded his comb through his shining locks; he could not help but to admire himself in the mirror, vain as it may be. His face was as fair and his eyes as bright as the jewels that gleamed around his neck, and his hair was like liquid gold flowing down his shoulders. Pink cheeks and pinker lips, and his body a perfect sculpture of soft curves, thinly veiled by his sheer night robe. Beautiful in every facet of his being, and proud of it.

A knock on the door distracted him from his self-admiration, and he was loath to tear himself away from the mirror, but the knock came again louder and more insistently. Whoever it could be at this hour, it might be something important, he thought. So he set down his comb, tightened the tie on his robe, and went to answer the door, opening it just enough to peek out.

"Oh, Tyelko." Finrod blinked through his cracked door, not moving to open it further, "Is there something you need?"

They had hardly seen each other since their… _excursion_ outside the city, some weeks ago. Finrod flushed to think back on the days, when their hunting trip had spontaneously become a tryst in the woods. Celegorm had been an intense lover, and they'd had to stay out a few extra days so that Finrod could recover from the neck-to-ankle marks he was covered in from Celegorm's teeth and hard grip. Finrod willed away the heat in his gut upon remembering the way he'd been handled.

"Must I need something? May I not simply wish to see my cousin?" Celegorm had an annoying feigned innocence in his voice, though it only made Finrod's ears feel hotter. He grabbed the door with one hand, and pushed it open wide, inviting himself in and nearly toppling Finrod backwards.

"So you came just to talk? At this hour?" Finrod swallowed as he righted himself, and found it hard to keep his voice steady. He was feeling the same rush of excitement as when Celegorm had come upon him in the woods, backed into a corner.

"No," Celegorm produced a small paper-wrapped parcel from inside his vest, "I also came to give you this."

Finrod began to reach out for it, but hesitated, "What is it?"

"Why don't you just open it and find out." Celegorm pushed it into his hands, and threw himself into a chair by the fire, watching him.

Finrod turned it over in his hands a few times, eyes nervously flickering from the package to his cousin, before opening it slowly. Inside was a strip of fine leather, studded with gold and gems, and with a large emerald on the gold buckle at the end.

"A… necklace?" Finrod lifted his eyes to meet Celegorm's, who's smile had twisted mischievously.

"A _collar_." He beckoned Finrod towards him.

Finrod swallowed again around the lump in his throat, but obeyed.

"I thought it might suit you a little better than this tacky thing, eh?" The Nauglamir jingled when Celegorm reached up to toy with it. Finrod must have made a face, because Celegorm laughed again, and took the collar from his hands. "And a special little detail, just for you, my pretty pet."

Celegorm turned the collar to show Finrod the inside, and the letters O K L E Y T were prominently embossed in gold. Finrod stared for a moment, then wrinkled his nose, confused. "They're backwards."

"For now. Why don't you take that off and try on your _new_ shiny thing?" Celegorm stood, the tone of his voice a mocking coo.

Finrod, again obedient, reached behind his neck and unfastened the heavy necklace from his throat. Celegorm guided him back to the vanity, and pressed on his shoulders, and Finrod sat. Celegorm softly swept all of his hair to the side, and brought the collar to Finrod's neck, fastening the buckle in the back.

"How lovely." Celegorm purred, and pet Finrod's hair. He would admit, Celegorm did know his taste, for the most part. It did look good on him. He was again absorbed in his own image in the mirror, when he heard a click, then felt a firm tug on his neck.

He was yanked back, so that the back of his head rested on Celegorm's abdomen. In the mirror he noticed that wrapped in his cousin's fist was a heavy gold chain that was attached to the buckle on the back of his neck. _Brute,_ he thought, _really wanted to talk, didn't he?_

Finrod looked up, not at the image in the mirror, but tipped his head back so that he could look Celegorm directly in the eyes. "I see I am again at your mercy. Whatever am I to do?" Knowing he could not best his cousin, he decided it would be more fun to play along.

Celegorm smirked and ran a finger along Finrod's jaw, "Whatever, indeed?" He wound the chain around his hand another time, bringing his hand closer, and pulling Finrod's head closer against his body.

Finrod then noticed the absolute hardness of his cousin as it pressed against him from behind. Had he gotten this way just from seeing him collared, or had he arrived this way? Finrod had not paid attention. Either way, he was overcome with his own desire, and boldly tipped his head back further, until his head was upside down and he had to brace himself on the bench so that he wouldn't topple backwards.

Celegorm gave an approving sigh as Finrod mouthed at his length through his clothes. His captured throat was on full display, and the strain of his neck had the collar feeling tight around it. Celegorm placed the hand with the chain on his shoulder, giving some slack, and used the other to pull his cock from his trousers, before resting it on the opposite shoulder.

Finrod smiled and hummed as he kissed down the length of the shaft, starting at the tip. He felt it twitch and throb under his lips, and when he reached the base he stuck out his tongue and pulled Celegorm's stones fully into his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue along them. Celegorm let a heavy sigh out of his nose, and his grip on Finrod's shoulders tightened, his fingers digging in to no doubt leave little marks.

When Finrod pulled back from them, he purposefully dragged his teeth over the skin, which sent a visible shudder through Celegorm and earned him a rough yank on the chain, causing him to cough and sputter. He reached up behind him, secure in Celegorm's hold to keep him from falling backward, and he grabbed Celegorm by the hips. He kissed his way back to the head, open mouthed across the underside, wet with tongue. Celegorm's grip again tightened as he took the head in his mouth, running his tongue over the slit and sucking intensely.

"Ohh, Findaráto, such a good thing, you are," He closed his eyes and bit his lip, and bucked his hips forward despite Finrod holding them. Celegorm was not one he could master in strength, so he relaxed his throat, and tightened his grip, and let Celegorm fuck his mouth.

_Far too impatient,_ Finrod thought, perhaps he'd have to tie him down to show him what he can really do with his mouth. For now, though, he let himself be taken. There was something about having his throat fucked so relentlessly that made his cock twitch and leak beneath his robe. Around Celegorm he could not help but be deferential, being bent to his will left him undone in a way that nothing else did.

The tug on his throat tightened, and his breath came thin, heaving in and out through his nose. Celegorm himself could even feel the press of the collar down on his cock with the tightness that he held. The grip around this throat continued to tighten, and he was pulled further backwards by the force of it. By the time Celegorm withdrew from his mouth and slackened the chain he was seeing white at the edges of his vision and feeling dizzy.

Celegorm held him from dropping to the floor, but Finrod went slack in his grasp and was heaving in breaths, gasping to get the air back inside him. He was not sure if he liked this game yet, though only out of fear that Celegorm would not know when to stop if Finrod couldn't ask him to.

"Tyelko," He rasped out, bringing a hand up to his throat. He took a deeper breath, and tried again, "Tyelko, if I tap out, promise to let go." He looked up at Celegorm sternly.

Celegorm, to his surprise, nodded his agreement, and gave his shoulders a soothing stroke before bending down to kiss the top of his head. He had expected a fight, or a biting remark, but the sincere display had Finrod's stomach fluttering in almost-affection.

"Well then, _master,_ where would you have me?" He stood to face Celegorm, and traced a hand over his chest, snaking it under his vest to play over the thin shirt beneath.

"Talk like that and I will have you in every corner of your palace. Bouncing on my lap like a whore on your throne, or perhaps over your balcony so that the whole city can hear what name you cry out, who you belong to…" He pulled again on the chain, just enough for Finrod to feel the pressure of it. "But for now, I'll have you here, I think," He spun Finrod around to face the mirror, "A pretty sight for us both, hm?" He reached for the tie of Finrod's robe, and pulled it open, letting the flimsy garment flutter to the ground, leaving him fully bare.

Finrod looked to Celegorm's face in the mirror, followed the movement of his eyes as they scanned over his naked body. He could not find it in himself to be shy, not with the way Celegorm looked at him, a terrible hunger and want glinting in his eyes. He was gorgeous, and he knew it, and there was no point in pretending that looking at himself was any less arousing for him than it was for Celegorm.

Celegorm's hands snaked from his shoulders, down his chest, groping and squeezing his way across it, stopping at his nipples to pinch and tease. He dragged his fingernails across Finrod's stomach, leaving behind a trail of quickly fading marks, before he took Finrod in one of his large hands, and stroked him.

Finrod moaned softly, and leaned back against Celegorm, resting his head on his shoulder. His hands were rough, and tight around him, but his grip was agonizingly slow. Celegorm's eyes in the mirror were fixed on him, watching intently as he stroked, breathing in as he dragged his hand up to squeeze around Finrod's cock head, and exhaling heavily when it peeked out as he dragged his fist back to the base. He nuzzled into the side of Finrod's face, and nipped at his ear. Finrod whined in the back of his throat and bucked his hips forward, desperate for something more intense.

"Ah, Ah…" Celegorm growled, and his hand withdrew, earning an even louder whine from his cousin, "You do not _take_ your pleasure. I'll give it to you when you've earned it."

Finrod opened his mouth to protest, to insist he'd absolutely earned it after choking on more than Celegorm's cock, but the words never made it past his lips, just a wheezing gasp as Celegorm pushed him forward. Finrod's knees were on the bench in front of the vanity, with his elbows resting on the vanity table. His face was inches from his reflection, and he could see Celegorm hovering behind him, pushing down on between his shoulders while tugging back on the chain. Celegorm reached up beside Finrod, and grabbed a bottle of massage oil, appraised it for a moment, then slackened the chain, and poured some on his hand, and then directly between Finrod's cheeks.

"H-hey, that's," Celegorm tugged again on the chain, and Finrod could barely choke out "Expensive."

"Hush," He commanded and brought his hand down across Finrod's cheek, leaving a shining wet hand print. "What's a bottle of oil to a spoiled rich king? Or would you prefer I take you dry?" He ran his hand over Finrod's ass, rubbing the oil into his skin, massaging as he went. Finrod bit his lip and hung his head as Celegorm played over his hole for a too-short moment, before slipping downward further to knead at his sac.

"T--aah… _Tyelko…_ " Finrod's eyes screwed shut, but Celegorm yanked on the chain, and _tsk'ed_ at him.

"Keep your eyes open," Celegorm's slick hand traveled back up, and circled Finrod's hole with one finger before plunging it into him. "I want you to watch as I open you up." He rasped.

Finrod did everything he could to keep his eyes from fluttering shut as Celegorm's finger curled and stroked him inside. He lowered himself closer to the vanity table, so that over his shoulder he could see Celegorm's second finger disappear inside him as well. The stretch was delightful, and he sighed, his arms beginning to tremble with anticipation. He rocked his hips back slightly, but Celegorm stopped, and _tsk'ed_ again. Finrod clenched his fists and let out a frustrated grunt, and stilled himself. Celegorm rewarded his self control by returning his fingers, this time with a third.

"Oh, what a _pretty_ thing you are," Celegorm cooed as he watched Finrod's flushed face in the mirror. He pulled again at the chain, just enough to keep it taut without constricting Finrod's air, and his eyes traveled along it, back down to what his other hand was busy with. He scissored and curled his fingers again inside Finrod, licking his lips and feeling his cock jump at the sounds that passed those swollen red lips. He smirked at the appreciative groan that Finrod could all but hold in as he squeezed in a fourth finger. 

His breathing was harsh, thick breaths in and out from his nose, and he decided he'd waited enough. Finrod whined disappointedly when he found himself empty, but when he saw Celegorm relieving himself of his clothes in the mirror it turned into a hum of appreciation. He lowered himself further to the table, so that his chest was pressed against it, giving him a full view of Celegorm and his broad chest. His chest with a dusting of dark blonde hair, and the sight of it making Finrod's fingers dig into the wood of the table, and wonder if Celegorm could grow a beard like his grandfather.

Finrod was jolted out of his hirsute fantasy at the feeling of more cold oil being drizzled over his ass, and he could hear the slick sound of Celegorm stroking his own length. He turned his head over his shoulder, to catch a better glimpse, or to complain, or to beg, he didn't know, but he didn't get a chance to do anything as Celegorm planted a hand on the top of his head and jerked him around so he was again facing the mirror.

"Not at me. At you." Celegorm's voice rumbled, dark and husky and breathless, and not a second later Finrod could feel himself being breached. So slick and stretched open that Celegorm sank directly to the hilt nearly without any resistance, and Finrod's legs shook and he clenched around him. "Fuck," He sighed, and set immediately into a brutal pace, slamming into Finrod with such force that the whole bench scooted forward, and the vanity rattled against the wall.

Finrod could only grip onto the table harder, and bite his lips to stop from screaming out his pleasure. The hot, over-slick drag across his insides, the wet slaps and drip of excess lube down his thighs, the lewdness of it all, and the look of it in the mirror was maddening and nearly had his eyes rolling back alone. The sensations had his entire body hot and he could feel every touch with acute awareness, from every bead of sweat rolling down his back to the heavy slap of Celegorm's balls against his own as he drove himself in.

He wanted to look at Celegorm, wanted to see his cock disappear over the curve of his ass, to see his stomach jump and clench and his biceps flex as he squeezed his hips, or tugged the chain, but… Finrod could only look at himself.

He was a pretty picture, after all, Celegorm was right. His flush lips parted and panting, practically drooling down onto the table. The way his hair bounced and caught the light with every thrust, the way his eyes were watered and sparkling. The way the collar glittered, tight around his neck, the gems complimenting the tone of his cheeks. Finrod was more than aroused by his own reflection, and his cock leaked and ached as he watched himself getting fucked undone.

"Enjoying the view?" Celegorm snorted, and Finrod's eyes flicked up to meet his, embarrassment clear on his face, "Thought so. Well, my pretty pet, let's give you something to watch." With that he pulled hard on the chain, cutting off Finrod's air completely for a moment before he got the hint and lifted himself off the desk. He was yanked into a nearly upright position, still kneeling on the bench, with Celegorm still slamming into him mercilessly, back arched as Celegorm held him from falling forward with a thick arm around his chest.

"Ah, fuck, so… _Nnnh…_ " Celegorm rumbled into his ear, nipping at the lobe as he again raked his eyes over Finrod's form. Their gazes synced as they both watched the reflection, both of their cocks throbbing at the sight. Finrod's cock was heavy and hot between his legs, and though he reached down to touch, he expected the punishing tug on the leash.

What he did not expect, was Celegorm holding the chain between his teeth, freeing that hand to stroke Finrod himself. So much faster than before, but his grip wasn't nearly tight enough. Celegorm leaned back, pulling the collar hard against Finrod's throat, and his thrusts quickened, as well as the huffing of his breath. _Close, then_ , Finrod thought. The quicker and sloppier Celegorm pounded into him, the tighter he pulled.

Finrod's back was arched as much as he could bend in the position, and he watched in the mirror as his face tinted purple. The edges of his vision blurred, and he felt dizzy from the loss of oxygen. His throat convulsed as it was forced closed and his diaphragm quivered, desperate to draw in a breath. He was about to reach up to tap on Celegorm's arm when the fist around his cock turned to a vice, and he heard him growl, felt the collar press into his throat with one more agonizing tug, and felt the heat of Celegorm's seed spurting into him.

Finrod lost himself. He came with such force that his vision went fully white, and he experienced nothing but the blissful ecstasy of his orgasm as his entire body tensed and trembled.

When he was finally aware again, the collar was fully slack around his neck, and Celegorm was holding up his limp body, still rolling his hips against him, and stroking his softening cock, bringing them both to a painful oversensitivity. Finrod took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself, and whined as he weakly swatted Celegorm's hand from between his legs. Celegorm lifted Finrod, letting his spent cock slip out, along with his seed that leaked down Finrod's legs to mingle with the excess oil that still stained them.

"What a mess," Celegorm hummed, sounding pleased with himself, "Still damn beautiful, though." He stroked Finrod's hair, and helped him settle onto the bench, where Finrod sat gingerly on one hip. Finrod looked at himself and silently agreed, maybe even more beautiful after he'd been fucked _literally_ breathless. He also had to admit that he could not remember the last time he'd come even nearly so hard. He let out a sighing chuckle, and brought a hand to his throat, still admiring his form in the mirror.

"I'm surprised at you, Tyelko." He laughed, finally breathing normal.

"And why's that?" Celegorm crossed his arms.

"Last time we bedded I'd looked as though I'd been had by an orc!" Finrod turned to look behind him, "But this time you appear to have shown some restraint."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to chew you up like last time?" He leaned down and bit at the tip of Finrod's ear, who laughed more and pushed him away. Celegorm purred into his ear, nuzzling against him, "In that case, you won't be completely disappointed, I'm sure."

Celegorm flashed his wolfish smile as he then reached to unfasten Finrod's collar. When he pulled it away Finrod's eyes widened, and his face flushed almost as red as when he was slumped over the table.

A thick strip of red crossed the front of his throat, tinged purple where the edges dug in especially. More than that, however, the letters embossed on the inside of the collar, that before had been backwards, now spelled out TYELKO in deep purple indented marks.

Finrod gaped at his reflection, and leaned forward to look closer, bringing a hand up to drag across the letters.

"T… _TYELKORMO!_ " He shouted, and stood, turning to look at him, seeming to forget for an instant the wobbliness of his legs and Celegorm had to catch him by the elbow to stop him from falling.

"Don't be silly, that many letters wouldn't have fit across your slim little neck." He laughed and Finrod scowled at him as he stood on trembling legs.

" _What_ am I supposed to do now?" Finrod grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Wear something high necked?" Celegorm shrugged, and then laughed more when Finrod punched him on the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'll try and get back to other stuff as soon as i can.  
> as always feedback is appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr at adanedhel.tumblr.com!!


End file.
